holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Destiny/@comment-2142396-20170515191238/@comment-7662967-20170518163106
Aww I'm glad you like that, yea, Indigo is very busy (naturally) and while he does his best to give Azul opportunities and training, he doesn't have a lot of time to actually spend with her. Konan, on the other paw, doesn't have material things to give Azul, but he does have the time to really listen to what she has to say. So while Indigo was the one who adopted her, she sees him as more of an uncle, and Konan as more of a father :) *bows* Thank you! (I worked hard on that one) Oh, same, I love magic/tech mixes in fantasy ^^ Yes, there are Fae that in fact specialize in that type of attack, but they would likely have some medical experience (If they were a doctor or such, outside of their service to the king as a mage, it would be far easier to develop such skills) In order to destroy a beast from the inside, they'd have to envision what they're destroying with enough clarity that it's effective. Otherwise their curse/spell/whatever will either be too weak too be instantly effective, or it could destroy something behind the person .. or fail entirely. So a beast with a deeper knowledge of the body and how it functions would be able to preform such magic. That's a good thing, up until chapter four, she wasn't really supposed to be seen as quite the threat she is. But she's actually very powerful, far more so than her rank actually allows (Thanks to the whole emotional base of her power) And even without magic, she would be deadly. They both think of themselves first, and they really are ... quite alike (as much as Azul would despise admitting that at this point) Well, they won't have much of a choice about cooperating better as this curse develops XD Anirah bonded them .. now they'll be forced to share thoughts, dreams, memories, ect. (I'm so mean to these two .. I seriously torture the heck out of them ..) *facedesk* No, Indigo is most definitely dead. As much as Azul won't admit that to herself, it's true :( I always knew he'd die, but killing him off so soon and shockingly was pretty sad for me ... but it had to be done DX Pretty much .. Anirah's feeling pretty darn good about herself right now. And she doesn't plan to stop there either .. In a normal case, I'm sure she would, but as most of the army has been decimated, and Tavaer has legitimately ceased to exist as a country ... eh. No it wouldn't. This curse has quite a few twists in it :D If normal weapons (or even a different Fae's magic) is used against them, they will both feel the pain of the other. However the curse is worded so they can't instantly kill each other (Whoever came up with it is a really sick person .. Oh wait, I created it ...... :P) Anyways, basically, they can't kill each other (with their magic, if they took swords to each other, that'd be different), but if one dies by any other means, they both do. Anirah doesn't know everything about this curse (even if she thinks she does) But honestly, it's effects are going to start kicking in pretty quickly, so it's not a total blunder on her part (though it is a blunder) Also, sometimes Anirah likes to go out of her way to give things the proper dramatic and extravagant flair XD Yea, pretty much. The curse has its own costs, and using its power takes a different toll than normal magic.